


Rescue Mission

by Eureka234



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mages vs. Templars, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eureka234/pseuds/Eureka234
Summary: After evading the clutches of the Templars, Terrie seeks out new friends. Written for the 100 drabble challenge. Has parallels to my other stories.





	Rescue Mission

This spot among the roots of Terrie’s favourite tree reminded her of when she felt able to cross the border out of Kirkwall without fear.

Her guest arrived, removing the cloak that had been shielding her from the sun. Terrie had not expected the former Templar to look so strong despite using a walking stick, as if it was a sword.

“Faith?” Terrie asked, uncertainly.

Faith nodded. “You appear just as charming as you were described. Now, tell me of your allies.”

“They’re in the Gallows.”

“All of them? If you could escape Kirkwall, would you free them?”

Terrie nodded.


End file.
